Primeira Vez
by chapeu-de-palha
Summary: "Zoro, você é virgem?"


**Notas da Autora: **Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem, mas sim ao grande mestre dos mestres Eiichiro Oda. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de One Piece e eu resolvi colocar o meu mugiwara favorito em uma situação desconfortável xD Já tinha postado essa fic antes em um outro site, por isso, por favor, não me acusem de plágio porque esta fic é de minha autoria, e para os que não leram espero que aproveitem :3

* * *

A festa corria noite a fora com o som muito alto fazendo com que toda a ilha vibrasse naquela energia contagiante. Apesar da hora os mugiwara continuavam a festejar por nenhum motivo no salão do hotel. Lá também se encontravam várias outras tripulações que, por incrível que pareça, estavam em paz bebendo suas cervejas, dançando, cantando! Claro que nosso amado capitão também estava nessa sentado numa mesa repleta de comida devorando tudo que via pela frente, Nami estava sentada na mesa ao lado com Usopp e Robin, ambos apostando e depenando vários piratas que faziam de tudo para a ruiva devolver o dinheiro deles. Franky, Brook e Chopper estavam em cima de uma mesa abraçados com outros piratas que dançavam no ritmo da música. Sanji estava em um sofá no canto do salão com três meninas debruçadas nele. Eles riam alto enquanto esvaziavam várias garrafas de vinho.

O único membro da tripulação que não estava festejando tanto era Zoro, estava mais preocupado em experimentar todas as bebidas do bar do que ir se divertir como os outros, porém, mesmo depois ter tomado mais de 2 litros de álcool ainda estava praticamente sóbrio. Quando ia pedir mais uma dose de um whisky, que fora o mais forte que tomara, Sanji apareceu do seu lado e deu-lhe um abraço pelas costas.

– Zorooooo, como você ta? – Sanji estava estranhamente feliz, ou só bêbado, usava somente a camisa social com alguns botões abertos, o cabelo estava bagunçando e tinha algumas marcas de batom espalhadas pelo rosto.

– Você ta bêbado. – Zoro disse empurrando o amigo para o banco ao lado, mas achando graça da situação.

– Ah! Qual a graça da vida se a gente não vive? – ele estendeu a taça de vinho e, em um segundo, a esvaziou. Zoro sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Sanji.

– Suas amigas te largaram?

– Naaah! Elas me amam! Eu só acho que não vou dar conta das três. – ele olhou para as meninas que estavam no sofá e depois olhou furtivamente para Zoro.

– ... Que foi?

– Por que você não se diverte um pouco? – Sanji olhou para ele esbanjando um sorrisinho enquanto apontava para as meninas. Zoro demorou um pouco para entender do que o amigo estava falando, e quando finalmente notou suspirou e revirou os olhos.

– Não obrigado, estranhas não é o meu fetiche.

– Aaaaaaah Zoro! Deixa de ser chato! – O loiro se levantou e ficou na frente do amigo – ta vendo a loira? Ela gosta de você!

– E daí? – o espadachim nem ao menos se virara para ver a menina o que deixou o cozinheiro mais irritado.

– Eu não te entendo. Elas são lindas e estão querendo ficar com a gente DE GRAÇA! Mas não da pra eu pegar as três, você vai ter que ficar com uma. Vai ser divertido! Você ta precisando.

– Não! Eu não preciso disso! Me deixa em paz!

– Zorooooo!

– Eu não vou fazer uma suruba com você!

– Não é isso! Seria assustadoramente broxante! E a loira falou que quer só você, ela é linda e... Eu esqueci o nome dela, mas deve ser lindo também. Vamos Zoro!

– Não.

– Qual o seu problema? Aliás, quando foi a última vez que você transou?

O espadachim ficou surpreso com a pergunta de Sanji e rapidamente desviou os olhos sem responder, mas Sanji voltou para o seu campo de visão ainda esperando uma resposta.

– ...

– ...

– ...

– Zoro...

– ...

– Você... já transou, certo?

Zoro continuava tentando evitar o cozinheiro a todo custo, começou a sentir seu rosto ruborizar a medida que o silêncio se prolongava ate que não agüentou mais aquele julgamento e disse quase num tom quase inaudível:

– Não.

Sanji ficou parado por um instante sem dizer nada o que fez Zoro pensar que ele tinha aceitado aquilo numa boa, ate que:

– CARA! VOCÊ É VIRGEM! – os olhares das pessoas que estavam ao redor se dirigiram todos para Zoro e rapidamente começou um murmúrio de sussurros e risadinhas vindo de pessoas que olhavam para os dois pelo canto dos olhos. O espadachim ruborizou ainda mais e se levantou.

– Fala baixo! E não tem nada de mais nisso!

– É CLARO QUE TEM! Não da pra acreditar que você nunca transou Zoro!

– O que? – Nami estava passando logo atrás de Sanji – Eu ouvi direito?

Zoro revirou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos no rosto.

– É tão hilário! – Sanji agora falava mais baixo, mas ainda assim estava surpreso.

– É tão... Estranho... – Nami olhava para Zoro confusa e os dois homens fizeram o mesmo para ela.

– Como assim? – Sanji perguntou.

– Ah! Olha pra ele!

– Concordo com você Nami. – agora Robin tinha entrado na discussão. O rosto de Zoro estava queimando de vergonha.

– Como assim você nunca fez? Nunca teve vontade? – Nami perguntava muito perplexa.

– Vai ver não encontrou a pessoa certa. – disse Robin com o seu tom calmo e desinteressado de sempre.

– Vai ver não gosta... – Se Sanji terminasse a frase talvez tivesse desmaiado com o murro que Zoro daria nele, mas ao invés disso se calou ao ver o olhar ameaçador do espadachim.

– EU NÃO LIGO PRA ISSO! E daí que eu nunca levei uma mulher pra cama? Isso não me faz menos homem!

– Nós nem comentamos isso Zoro... – Nami ficou assustada com o tom de voz do amigo, era difícil Zoro perder a calma quando o assunto não era luta ou sakê.

– Só me deixem em paz! – o espadachim se virou e foi para a sacada do salão deixando os três assustados para trás e, antes que pudesse aproveitar seu momento sozinho, Sanji apareceu lhe dando uma leve palmada nas costas.

– Hey, cara. Foi mal, isso é coisa sua, a gente não devia se meter.

Zoro suspirou agora um pouco mais calmo.

– Desculpa ter descontrolado também. É só que... – a voz travou e Zoro ficou com um olhar perdido por um tempo parecendo estar se lembrando de alguma coisa.

– ... Zoro?

– Que? Ah! Nada... Quer saber? Vou resolver isso hoje! – o espadachim falou com tanta confiança que ate surpreendeu a si mesmo. Sanji sorriu e lhe deu um abraço batendo no ombro dele de leve.

– É assim que se fala! Vou chamar a Wendy, descobri o nome dela. – Sanji saiu apressado pelo salão indo até as três meninas que já estavam impacientes no sofá. Zoro fitou o céu estrelado ainda com aquele mesmo olhar vazio e por um momento sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração.

– Zoro, está é Wendy.

– ... Mandy!

– Desculpe... – agora fora o rosto de Sanji que ficara ruborizado.

Mandy se aproximou de Zoro movimentando em círculos o canudo de seu drink já quase vazio e olhou de cima a baixou para o espadachim com um olhar furtivo dizendo:

– Roronoa Zoro, certo? Já ouvi falar muito de você.

– Coisas ruins aposto. – Zoro sorriu olhando para garota tentando mostrar o mesmo interesse que ela.

– Coisas interessantes. – ela mordiscava o lábio inferior agora movendo o canudo para cima e para baixo.

– Que bom que vocês se deram bem! Agora se me dão licença I NEED LADYS! – Sanji saiu abraçado com as outras duas garotas.

– Então, o que um homem com uma recompensa de mais de 100 milhões faz aqui num lugar tão aberto ao público?

– Bem, a marinha não sabe fazer o trabalho dela e mesmo se eles aparecessem não iam conseguir me pegar.  
– Huuum você deve ser bem forte! Por que nós não vamos para o quarto e você me mostra como você usa sua espada? – havia tanta malícia na voz dela que fez Zoro ficar um tanto enojado, mais ainda por ela estar dando bola para um bandido, por mais que ele não fosse um cara mal ele ainda era um pirata. Essa menina não tinha medo de ser sequestrada? Mas Zoro não podia dar para trás, precisava acabar logo com isso.

– Eu adoraria. – Mandy pulou no braço dele e ficou apertando seus músculos definidos enquanto atravessavam o salão e iam em direção aos quartos. No corredor dava pra ouvir os risinhos de garotas e os gemidos de um cozinheiro pervertido. "Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo" pensou Zoro.

Mandy abriu a porta de um dos quartos e puxou Zoro pela camisa, fechou a porta atrás dele e o jogou contra ela, se debruçando em seu corpo e tomando seus lábios no beijo mais estranho que Zoro já tivera. Ela arrancou a sua camisa tão rápido que ele ficou tonto por alguns segundos. Mandy tirou o vestido e o jogou em um canto do quarto, puxou Zoro novamente e o jogou na cama se deitando sobre ele logo em seguida. A loira se debruçou sobre seu abdomen e começou a lambê-lo enquanto desabotoava as suas calças sem nenhum cuidado.

– Não acha que estamos indo rápido demais?

– Não... Ah! Já sei. Você quer brincar antes, não é?! – o sorriso dela estava um tanto assustador. Mandy enfiou a mão dentro da calça de Zoro e começou a tocar em seu membro fazendo movimentos rápidos e o apertando com tanta força que chegava a machucar. Ele enfim a empurrou e disse:

– Olha, isso não vai dar certo.

– Por que não?

– Porque... Eu não to afim de você entendeu? Não faz sentido a gente transar sem sentir vontade ou desejo ou...

– Eu não acredito nisso. Roronoa Zoro é gay! – Zoro parou de falar instantaneamente e olhou perplexo pra garota.

– Você não entendeu.

– É óbvio, se você não sente desejo por mim, você só pode ser gay, bem que eu achei aquele loiro muito estranho. Argh! Que nojo! – ela pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto sem por o vestido. Zoro ficou sentado na cama encarando a porta por alguns instantes antes de se levantar suspirando.

– Melhor primeira vez de todas.

A festa continuava no salão no mesmo ritmo, porém algumas pessoas pareciam não aguentar mais. Luffy estava desmaiado em cima da mesa do bifê com a barriga inchada de tanto comer, e tinha Chopper em cima de sua barriga também tirando um cochilo. Os outros ainda estavam se divertindo, com exceção de Zoro que estava sentado na varanda tomando uma cerveja.

– Foi tão ruim assim? – Robin apareceu e se sentou ao seu lado. Zoro apenas continuou fitando o chão.

– Simplesmente não foi.

– Não era a hora. – ela tocou em seu ombro com tanta delicadeza que a dor de seu coração pareceu se suavizar por alguns instantes.

– Mas não é esse problema, é que... Você promete não contar pra ninguém?

– É claro! Somos nakamas, certo? – o sorriso no rosto dela foi tão confortante que Zoro perdera o medo de confessar seu segredo mais profundo. Suspirou e olhou para ela antes de dizer:

– Quando eu era criança eu tinha uma amiga. Acho que na época eu não notava, mas eu era muito apaixonado por ela. Acho que ainda sou, e não consigo fazer nada com outra mulher sem pensar que... Estou a traindo.

– E o que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela morreu. – a voz de Zoro não estava melancólica, estava ate um tanto fria. Fazia anos que não falava sobre Kuina, anos que ele tentava evitar aquela dor de sua perda, aquela saudade.

Robin fitou as estrelas por alguns instantes e disse:

– Ela não deve gostar do que você está fazendo.

Zoro fitou aqueles olhos azuis confuso enquanto Robin continuava com aquela expressão serena no rosto.

– Pense no que ela diria se te visse sofrendo assim. Ela deve querer que você seja feliz e não que fique se torturando por causa dela.

As palavras de Robin ecoaram no intimo de Zoro e ele imaginou perfeitamente aquela garotinha de dez anos batendo nele e dizendo "baka! Vá viver a sua vida!". Ele sorriu e conteve uma lágrima que por um triz não escapa de seus olhos, sentiu então o corpo ser envolvido num abraço e quando se virou viu Robin com a cabeça deita em seu ombro.

– Você não está sozinho nessa. Não precisa fingir que está tudo bem, nós amamos você! – Zoro soltou uma risada tão descontraída que o fez se sentir ótimo. Olhou para os olhos azuis da morena e disse:

– Também amo vocês. – os dois se levantaram e deram mais um abraço que durou um pouco mais de tempo, quando se soltaram, ambos estavam com um brilho diferente no olhar. Zoro nunca notara o quanto Robin era incrível em adivinhar as coisas, ou quanto ela era linda. Ainda estava com os braços em volta da cintura da morena quando ela disse:

– Sabe, a noite ainda não acabou.

O sorriso dela tinha um leve toque de malícia fazendo com o que o de Zoro ficasse do mesmo jeito.


End file.
